Snail Trail
Tenpenny has hidden a sniper rifle in the construction site nearby. Go get it. The reporter is at Cranberry Station. Follow him to his meeting place with the Target, then kill them both. The train is arriving at the station. You don't have much time before it leaves with the reporter. The reporter has boarded the train and is heading for Market Station in Los Santos. Follow that train! The train is approaching Market Station. The reporter will be preparing to exit. If the reporter suspects he is being tailed he will abandon the interview, so don't get close enough to spook him. The reporter has left the train. Pick up his trail and follow him to the Target. The reporter is at the sidewalk looking for a cab. Get ready to follow him. The reporter has climbed into a cab. Follow him to the Target. The reporter is approaching his destination. Keep your distance until he meets the Target. The reporter is ready to meet the Target. You have a sniper rifle. Assassinate them both. You've killed the reporter. Kill the Target to complete the mission. }} Snail Trail is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by the C.R.A.S.H. team from Carl's garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Carl goes inside the garage and is greeted by Jethro. He says that some cops are looking for him in the office. Carl realizes that it is Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski. He is welcomed by them, and they ask him how things are going, and how his brother is doing. Later on, they order Carl to kill a young journalist, who is apparently onto Pulaski. Pulaski also tells Carl to kill another journalist who is supposedly going to meet the young journalist at the end of Yacht Harbor in Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos. Carl heads for and obtains a sniper rifle hidden by Tenpenny at the construction site beside the garage. After doing so, he heads to Cranberry Station, just across the street from the garage, where the reporter is waiting for a train to board. A little later, the reporter boards the train, and Carl pursues it. The train stops at Market Station in Market, and the reporter alights. He then hails and boards a taxi and heads for the end of Yacht Harbor in Santa Maria Beach. Carl discreetly follows him. Once the reporter arrives at his destination, he meets the journalist, and starts talking to him. However, before they can finish their talk, Carl kills the two. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Tenpenny has hidden a sniper rifle in the construction site nearby. Go get it. *The reporter is at Cranberry Station. Follow him to the meeting place with the Target, then kill them both. *The reporter has boarded the train and is heading for Market Station in Los Santos. Follow that train. *The reporter has left the train. Pick up his trail and follow him to the Target. *The reporter has climbed into a cab. Follow him to the Target. *The reporter is ready to meet the Target. You have a sniper rifle. Assassinate them both. Reward Like many missions given by Tenpenny, there is no reward, though the mission Ice Cold Killa is unlocked. Glitches *On the PS2 version of the game, a second train (the one carrying the reporter) may occasionally appear some distance ahead of the train Carl is following. Therefore, the player should pay attention to their radar to check whether they are following the correct train. *The Floating Train glitch can appear in this mission. A few minutes after the train leaves carrying the reporter, another train will arrive at the station but will not stop and instead take off from the rails and begin traveling towards Los Santos. Gallery Frank and CJ Snail Trail.jpg|Frank Tenpenny and Carl Johnson discussing the plans. Snail Trail CJ.jpg|CJ chasing the train. SnailTrail-GTASA2.jpg|CJ about to kill the reporter. SnailTrail-GTASA-MobileFloatingTrainGlitch.png|The Floating Train glitch in the Android version. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 50 - Snail Trail (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 50 - Snail Trail (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 50 - Snail Trail (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *This is one of a handful of missions where there is no scripted dialogue during gameplay. *The driver of the Taxi in the mission is not actually a scripted taxi driver, but actually an African-American pedestrian found on beaches. *Unlike a similar mission in GTA III, Carl cannot use a taxi to fool the journalist into his vehicle. *During the mission, there is a special flag turned on that decreases the friction of the train tracks, allowing the player to follow the train easier. *It is possible to get into the train the reporter boards before he enters it and disappears if the player dashes towards the station fast enough. This will teleport CJ into the carriage and the player can skip the trip to the next scenario where the train eventually arrives at Market Station. Navigation }}de:Snail Trail es:Snail Trail pl:Tropem pismaka Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions